


The Complexities Of Dying

by ramen267



Series: Tommy Brown The Friendly Ghost? [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, It Gets Worse, Lost - Freeform, Tommy Remembers Nothing About Being Alive, Tommy doesn't react to staring at his corpse, poor Tommy, this is sad from start to finish, which is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramen267/pseuds/ramen267
Summary: He knows he was alive once, his corpse is evidence of that. But he doesn't remember a thing about it.Tommy thinks and wonders what it's like to be alive.
Series: Tommy Brown The Friendly Ghost? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679533





	The Complexities Of Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy's happiness is a slow burn ya'll, I'm sorry.

People have different feelings about death. Some believe it's painful, some believe it's painless, while others believe that the level of pain or painlessness is derived from how you died. He couldn't tell you who's right, he doesn't remember. After the panic subsided he was able to properly study his own corpse. He may not know who's right, but he imagines that his death was not painless or peaceful.

His body looked as if it was run over by a truck, but by the lack of tire tracks he assumed that wasn't the case. His arms and legs were bent at odd angles, his hair and the ground beneath it were saturated in his blood. His jaw was unhinged and crooked as if only his skin kept it attached to his body. His eyes, though cold and lifeless, were wide with fear. His fingernails were cracked and dirty as if he tried to escape, to find help. Obviously, he failed.

Tommy felt as if he should be panicking again, but he felt resigned. Waiting for whatever was supposed to happen when one dies, but nothing happened. He was dead. He should be kicking, screaming, crying; he was staring at his own lifeless body. Something told him that he'd seen worse, done worse.

Death didn't feel that different from being alive, or at least he thinks so. He wonders if there's anything that he does remember, he can't think of anything. But what does he know, he's dead. With nothing to do and no where to go, Tommy sits down next to his corpse.

A Korean family walk past him the next day, two daughters, a dog, and two parents. A family. He wonders if he had a family. Any siblings, parents, pets? If he does he hopes they're doing okay. The mom seems nice, he hopes he has a mom.

Tommy's head drops in thought. He hopes he doesn't have a mom. He can't imagine what it must feel like to lose a loved one.

A group of soldiers march through a couple days after the Korean family. They're laughing, singing, making jokes about the food. He wonders if he had friends, or if he was the straggler in the back. The group only stays for a quick break and then they're on the road again. They barely even glance at his corpse. He wonders if she should go with him, he doesn't.

The fish in the river are the only entertainment he's provided between visitors. He wonders if he should try talking next time, but he doesn't know what to say. He doesn't even know if they can hear him, if they can see him. Maybe they can and they all just ignore him, knowing that he's beyond help. Of course, this is all speculation.

He wonders a lot about many things. What is it like? How does it feel to draw breath, to feel the strain of overworked muscles? How does it feel to bask in the warmth of the sun and to shiver with the moon? What does it feel like to be touched, comforted, loved? What is it like to be alive?


End file.
